falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ARADESH.MSG
{100}{}{To Aradesh.} {101}{Ara_1g}{Witaj, wędrowcze. Proszę, nie obrażaj się, jeśli łagodni ludzie wokół wydadzą ci się szorstcy w obejściu. Jak mawiał Dharma, "Ciężkie czasy garbują ludzką skórę". Czego możesz szukać w Cienistych Piaskach?} {102}{Ara_1n}{Witaj. Czego możesz szukać w Cienistych Piaskach?} {103}{Ara_1b}{Nie bardzo lubimy obcych. Czego szukasz w Cienistych Piaskach?} {104}{}{Jestem z małej wioski na zachód stąd. Tylko badam okolicę i nie mam wobec was złych zamiarów.} {105}{}{Co ci do tego?} {106}{}{Moje sprawy zatrzymuję dla siebie.} {107}{}{Jestem z Krypty na zachodzie. Moi ludzie umierają z pragnienia, i muszę zdobyć hydroprocesor, żeby mogli przeżyć.} {108}{}{Ratuję cały lud przed zagładą!} {109}{}{Cieniste Piaski? O rany, to nie to miejsce! Lepiej już sobie pójdę.} {110}{}{Hmm?} {111}{Ara_2}{Nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnej wsi na zachodzie.} {112}{}{Przebyłeś góry na zachód stąd?} {113}{}{Więc?} {114}{}{Mówisz, że znasz każde miejsce stąd do oceanu?} {115}{}{Wierzę, że byłeś w wielu miejscach, ale musiałeś przegapić moją maleńką wioseczkę.} {116}{Ara_3}{No cóż, ku mojemu żalowi, nie. Co wymaga zapytania, jak tobie udało się tamtędy przejść?} {117}{}{Było to bardzo trudne, ale udało mi się.} {118}{}{Co ci do tego?} {119}{}{Słuchaj, wszystko czego chcę to trochę zapasów i parę rzeczy, ale chętnie pójdę gdzie indziej.} {120}{}{Nie muszę ci odpowiadać.} {121}{Ara_4}{Tak, hmmm, tak, tak, tak. Uwierzę ci... na razie. Ale my łatwo nie obdarzamy zaufaniem, zwłaszcza tych, którzy mogą być niebezpieczni. Wiedz, że Seth i ja będziemy cię obserwować.} {122}{Ara_5}{To moja osada, wędrowcze. Musisz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania lub odejść. To nie jest kwestia wyboru.} {123}{}{Nie muszę ci niczego mówić.} {124}{}{Nie mam wobec was złych zamiarów, naprawdę.} {125}{}{Nie denerwuj się, odchodzę.} {126}{Ara_6}{Bezczelność ci nie pomoże. Uważam, że twoja osoba powinna opuścić Cieniste Piaski. I już nie wracać. Nie będzie tu mile widziana.} {127}{Ara_7}{Niech tak będzie, wędrowcze. Seth cię odprowadzi.} {128}{Ara_8}{Musisz uważać mnie za całkiem naiwnego, wędrowcze. Pokonanie gór w pojedynkę?} {129}{}{Nie liczy się co uważam. Prawdą jest, że przychodzę z gór.} {130}{}{Nie, po prostu za głupiego.} {131}{Ara_9}{Jak powiedział Dharma, "Ostrożność jest życiem w niepewnych czasach". Twoje pochodzenie nie jest istotne. Twoje intencje - owszem.} {132}{}{OK.} {133}{Ara_9A}{Pozwolę ci zostać, lecz wiedz, że Seth i ja będziemy obserwować każdy twój ruch. Nawet nie rozważaj sprowadzania tu kłopotów.} {134}{Ara_10}{I zatrzymać je możesz. Ale to nie jest gościnna osada. Jeśli takiej szukasz, udaj się do Złomowa. Możesz odwiedzać Cieniste Piaski, lecz wiedz, że mamy cię na oku.} {135}{Ara_11}{Krypta. Jak mam ci zaufać, wędrowcze, skoro nie mówisz mi prawdy?} {136}{}{Nie, naprawdę, przybywam z Krypty!} {137}{}{Krypta to... nazwa mojej wsi.} {138}{}{Masz rację, to kłamstwo.} {139}{Ara_12}{Hmmm, tak, tak, tak. Opowiedz mi zatem o tej Krypcie.} {140}{}{Cóż... Krypta to w rzeczywistości nazwa mojej osady. Nazywamy ją tak, bo leży w dolinie, pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi urwiskami.} {141}{}{To wielki kompleks wbudowany w górę daleko na zachodzie. Mój lud przebywa tam od 80 lat.} {142}{}{Po co ci te informacje?} {143}{Ara_13}{Wędrowcze, uwierzę ci... na razie. Możesz przebywać w Cienistych Piaskach, lecz ostrzegam cię, że każdy twój ruch będzie obserwowany.} {144}{Ara_14}{Nie akceptuję łgarstw, wędrowcze.} {145}{}{Nie muszę ci niczego mówić.} {146}{}{Nie mam wobec was złych zamiarów, naprawdę.} {147}{}{Nie denerwuj się, odchodzę.} {148}{Ara_15}{Hmmm. Możesz odwiedzać Cieniste Piaski. Ale trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów.} {149}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o innych osadach w okolicy?} {150}{}{Co dzieje się w okolicy?} {151}{}{Dzięki. Cześć.} {152}{Ara_17}{Witaj ponownie, młody wędrowcze. Mam nadzieję, że twój pobyt tutaj był przyjemny.} {153}{}{Było wspaniale. Czy mogę zadać ci kilka pytań?} {154}{}{Owszem. Muszę się już jednak zbierać.} {155}{}{Jeśli ktoś lubi kanały ściekowe.} {156}{}{Nu-hum.} {157}{Ara_18n}{Witaj. Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc tego pięknego dnia?} {158}{Ara_18b}{Czy czegoś chcesz?} {159}{}{Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi o Cienistych Piaskach?} {160}{}{Zastanawiam się, czy mogę ci zadać kilka pytań?} {161}{}{Nie, naprawdę, właśnie wychodzę.} {162}{}{Nuh-um.} {163}{Ara_19}{Oczywiście. Co pragniesz wiedzieć?} {164}{Ara_19b}{Możesz pytać, lecz proszę, pospiesz się. Są ważniejsze sposoby wykorzystania mojego czasu.} {165}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o innych osadach w okolicy?} {166}{}{Co się dzieje w okolicy?} {167}{}{Dzięki. Cześć.} {168}{Ara_20g}{Ach. Szczęśliwych podróży, wędrowcze.} {169}{Ara_20n}{Żegnaj.} {170}{Ara_20b}{Mam właśnie taką nadzieję.} {171}{Ara_21}{Dharma rzekł "Człowiek i jego krnąbrny język szybko się rozstają". Wróć, gdy nabierzesz nieco manier.} {172}{Ara_22}{Miarka się przebrała, wędrowcze. Seth wyprowadzi cię z osady. Nie wracaj. Twoje powitanie nie będzie przyjemne.} {173}{Ara_23g}{Społeczność Cienistych Piasków jest całkiem jak rodzina - taka, która trzyma tylko ze sobą.} {174}{Ara_23b}{Jesteśmy bardzo zwartą społecznością. Jak powiedział Dharma, "Wiele patyków można złamać. Wiązki nie".} {175}{}{Co tu wokół macie?} {176}{}{Interesujące. Czy w okolicy są jakieś inne osady?} {177}{}{Jak milusio. No cóż, lepiej sobie pójdę.} {178}{Ara_24}{Ogród jest po południowej stronie. Zagroda braminów po północnej, ale ich zapach jest, obawiam się, dość intensywny o tej porze roku.} {179}{}{Coś jeszcze?} {180}{Ara_24a}{Jesteśmy małą i samowystarczalną osadą, więc nie mam wiele więcej do powiedzenia.} {181}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań?} {182}{}{Dzięki. Cześć.} {183}{Ara_24b}{To mała miejscowość.} {184}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {185}{Ara_25b}{Dharma powiedział "Nie zważaj na zew wilka, gdy lis buszuje w kurniku".} {186}{Ara_25g}{Złomowo leży na południe stąd, jednak niewiele jest tam do zobaczenia. Z opowieści wiem, że jeszcze dalej na południe są miasta.} {187}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {188}{Ara_26}{Jest spokojnie, na szczęście.} {189}{}{Wydaje się to... nudne.} {190}{}{No cóż, to mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {191}{}{Dobrze. Miejmy nadzieję, że pozostanie tak przez jakiś czas.} {192}{Ara_27}{Tak. Właśnie tak nam się podoba.} {193}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o innych osadach w tej okolicy?} {194}{}{Co dzieje się w okolicy?} {195}{}{Dzięki. Cześć.} {196}{Ara_28}{Ach tak. Wielkie sfory radskorpionów wybijają nasze stada. Nie wiemy skąd przychodzą i obojętnie ile zabijemy, ciągle jest ich więcej!} {197}{}{Kontynuuj.} {198}{Ara_28a}{A teraz te potwory atakują moich ludzi! Razlo próbuje odkryć lekarstwo na ich jad, ale nie jestem pewien, jak mu to wychodzi.} {199}{}{Cóż, pomogę wam się ich pozbyć!} {200}{}{Mogę wam pomóc za opłatą.} {201}{}{To okropne. Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {202}{Ara_29}{Ummm, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! Proszę, porozmawiaj z Razlo. On posiada znacznie więcej informacji o tych stworzeniach niż ja.} {203}{Ara_30}{Jak powiedział Dharma, "Ci, którzy opiekują się własnym stadem, znają pasterza".} {204}{}{Wiem, że trudno ci mi zaufać, ale chcę pomóc.} {205}{}{Twój wybór. Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {206}{Ara_30a}{Proszę, pospiesz się i uwolnij nas od tych radskorpionów!} {207}{Ara_31}{Sprawy się teraz znacznie bardziej uspokoiły. Razlo pracuje nad odtrutką na jad radskorpionów, a z nią powinniśmy być w stanie zwalczyć to, co z nich zostało.} {208}{}{Nie ma o czym mówić. Mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {209}{}{Już nie musicie się tym martwić. Ich gniazdo zostało przeze mnie zniszczone.} {210}{Ara_32}{Jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem! Wiedz, że mieszkańcy Cienistych Piasków są ci bezgranicznie wdzięczni.} {211}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {212}{}{Dzięki. Cześć!} {213}{Ara_33}{Jeżeli jesteś w stanie zrozumieć co teraz czuję, proszę, spróbuj odnaleźć moją córkę.} {214}{Ara_35}{Od kiedy dzięki tobie wróciła do mnie moja Tandi, wszystko układa się całkiem świetnie. Masz moją wieczną wdzięczność, wędrowcze.} {215}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o innych osadach w okolicy?} {216}{}{Co dzieje się w okolicy?} {217}{}{Dzięki. Cześć.} {218}{Ara_36}{Tak, tak. Umm. Życzę ci miłego pobytu.} {219}{Ara_37}{Ach, wędrowiec. Jak ci idzie poszukiwanie mojej córki?} {220}{}{Przykro mi, ale jeszcze nie mam jej ze sobą. Odnajdę ją jednak.} {221}{}{Przykro mi, ale ona nie żyje.} {222}{}{Duh-nada.} {223}{}{Przykro mi, ale jeszcze nie mam jej ze sobą. Odnajdę ją jednak.} {224}{}{Powoli, lecz robię pewne postępy. Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {225}{}{Guunngggg!} {226}{Ara_37a}{Dziękuję ci za twoje wysiłki. Proszę, zostaw mnie samego z moim żalem.} {227}{Ara_38}{Oby moje myśli stały się skrzydłami dla twych stóp. Proszę, spiesz się.} {228}{Ara_39}{Dzięki Opatrzności, że tu jesteś! Rozpaczliwie potrzebuję pomocy. Moja córka, Tandi, została uprowadzona. Nie wiem co czynić!} {229}{}{Próbowaliście ją uratować?} {230}{}{Ee?} {231}{Ara_39a}{Moi ludzie nie są wprawieni w czymś takim. Już trzy patrole wyruszyły na poszukiwania, ale żaden nie powrócił. Czy mi pomożesz?} {232}{}{OK. Kto mógł ją porwać?} {233}{}{Zrobię to... za opłatą.} {234}{}{Przykro mi, ale mam inne sprawy, które muszę załatwić.} {235}{Ara_40}{Seth i ja uważamy, że jeden z klanów najeźdźców jest za to odpowiedzialny - to kara za nasz opór wobec nich. Weź tę włócznię. Została znaleziona w miejscu, gdzie po raz ostatni widziano moją córkę.} {236}{}{OK, sprawdzę to.} {237}{Ara_40A}{Proszę, porozmawiaj z Sethem. On sporo wie o tych najeźdźcach. I powodzenia, wędrowcze.} {238}{Ara_41}{Oczywiście, nagrodzę cię. Przyprowadź ją, a otrzymasz 500 kapsli. Pomożesz mi?} {239}{}{OK. Kto mógł ją porwać?} {240}{}{Ee... nie, dzięki. Mam inne rzeczy, które muszę załatwić.} {241}{Ara_42}{Jak rzekł Dharma, "Gdy polujesz na wilki, nie sprowadzaj lwa do swego schronienia". Jeśli nie pomożesz, musisz stąd odejść.} {242}{Ara_43}{Na zawsze będę twoim dłużnikiem za twą odwagę i dzielność, wędrowcze. Oto twoja nagroda.} {243}{}{Dzięki. Czy mogę najpierw zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?} {244}{}{Dzięki.} {245}{Ara_44}{Do naszego kolejnego spotkania w przyjaźni. Oby woda, którą znajdziesz na pustyni, nie rozświetlała cię w mroku.} {246}{Ara_45}{Co ty wyrabiasz? Odłóż to natychmiast!} {247}{Ara_46}{To nie twoje. Nie zabieraj tego, proszę.} {248}{Ara_47}{Natychmiast przestań!} {249}{Ara_48}{Co tu robisz? Zażywam spoczynku, przyjdź rano!} {250}{Ara_49}{Jestem nim. Przewodzę tej skromnej osadzie Cieniste Piaski.} {251}{Ara_49A}{Dharma był wielkim, religijnym człowiekiem. Uważne słuchanie jego maksym wyjdzie ci na dobre.} {252}{Ara_50}{To moja córka. To ona czyni to ciężkie życie wartym życia.} {253}{Ara_51}{Hmm, tak, tak. Razlo jest naszym lekarzem. Jeśli coś komuś dolega, on potrafi to uleczyć. Założę się, że w tej chwili jest on tylko parę kroków na północ od nas.} {254}{Ara_52}{Wspaniały młodzieniec. Kapitan naszych Strażników. Zapewne jest teraz w ich kwaterze.} {255}{Ara_53}{Cudowna kobieta. Właśnie obchodziła swoje sześćdziesiąte urodziny! Spędza wiele czasu z Razlo, zagadując go swoją istną skarbnicą opowieści.} {256}{Ara_54}{Ummm, um, um. Są bardzo źli. Wiemy o dwóch bandach najeźdźców. Nazywają się Żmijami i Chanami.} {257}{Ara_55}{Zachowaj wielką ostrożność wobec takich jak oni. Najeźdźcy, którzy są fanatycznie religijni, mogą być bardzo niebezpieczni. Nikt tutaj nie wie nic o ich bazie.} {258}{Ara_56}{Umm, tak, tak. Chanowie są wredniejsi od Żmij, możesz mi wierzyć. Ci barbarzyńcy atakują z południowego wschodu.} {259}{Ara_57}{To złe stworzenia. Uważaj na ich ogony. Ich jad może być zabójczy, jeżeli ktoś się nim nie zajmie.} {260}{Ara_58}{Tak, tak, tak. Według pogłosek to potwór stworzony podczas wojny.} {262}{Ara_60}{Złomowo leży na południe stąd. Tamtejsi kupcy co jakiś czas przybywają tu, by handlować, ale niezbyt często.} {263}{Ara_61}{Zarówno Żmije, jak i Chanowie, używają włóczni. Wiemy o tym z ich ataków.} {264}{Ara_62}{Znajdziesz ją u wejścia do osady. Seth pewnie tam będzie.} {265}{Ara_63}{Nikt nie wie na pewno, gdzie się ono znajduje, ale sfory wydają się nadchodzić z północnego wschodu.} {266}{Ara_64}{Nie wiem.} {267}{Ara_65}{Naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym o tym słyszał.} {268}{Ara_66}{Hm, nie. Nie, nie słyszałem o tym.} {269}{Ara_67}{Jak mówiłem...} {270}{Ara_68}{Jak wspomniałem wcześniej...} {271}{Ara_69}{Jak powiedziałem...} {272}{Ara_70}{Jak ci już wcześniej powiedziałem...} {273}{Ara_71}{Nie będę się powtarzał na tyle często, żebym zaczął sprawiać wrażenie idioty. Proszę cię o uwagę następnym razem.} {274}{Ara_72}{Nie będę strzępił języka tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz słuchać.} {275}{Ara_73}{Idź porozmawiać o tym z Sethem. On będzie o tym wiedział więcej ode mnie.} {276}{}{} {277}{}{Nie będę tracił czasu dla zdradliwych przybyszów.} # tell me about generic responses {980}{Ara_64}{Nie wiem.} {981}{Ara_65}{Naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym o tym słyszał.} {982}{Ara_66}{Hm, nie. Nie, nie słyszałem o tym.} {1000}{}{Aradesh} {1001}{}{Dharma} {1002}{}{Tandi} {1003}{}{Razlo} {1004}{}{najeźdźcy} {1005}{}{żmije} {1006}{}{Chanowie} {1007}{}{skorpiony} {1008}{}{Szpon} {1009}{}{Złomowo} {1010}{}{włócznia} {1011}{}{kwatera} {1012}{}{gniazdo} {1013}{}{skorpion} {1014}{}{Strażników} {1015}{}{Seth} {1100}{Ara_49}{Jestem nim. Przewodzę tej skromnej osadzie Cieniste Piaski.} {1101}{Ara_49A}{Dharma był wielkim, religijnym człowiekiem. Uważne słuchanie jego maksym wyjdzie ci na dobre.} {1102}{Ara_50}{To moja córka. To ona czyni to ciężkie życie wartym życia.} {1103}{Ara_51}{Hmm, tak, tak. Razlo jest naszym lekarzem. Jeśli coś komuś dolega, on potrafi to uleczyć. Założę się, że w tej chwili jest on tylko parę kroków na północ od nas.} {1104}{Ara_54}{Ummm, um, um. Są bardzo źli. Wiemy o dwóch bandach najeźdźców. Nazywają się Żmijami i Chanami.} {1105}{Ara_55}{Zachowaj wielką ostrożność wobec takich jak oni. Najeźdźcy, którzy są fanatycznie religijni, mogą być bardzo niebezpieczni. Nikt tutaj nie wie nic o ich bazie.} {1106}{Ara_56}{Umm, tak, tak. Chanowie są wredniejsi od Żmij, możesz mi wierzyć. Ci barbarzyńcy atakują z południowego wschodu.} {1107}{Ara_57}{To złe stworzenia. Uważaj na ich ogony. Ich jad może być zabójczy, jeżeli ktoś się nim nie zajmie.} {1108}{Ara_58}{Tak, tak, tak. Według pogłosek to potwór stworzony podczas wojny.} {1109}{Ara_60}{Złomowo leży na południe stąd. Tamtejsi kupcy co jakiś czas przybywają tu, by handlować, ale niezbyt często.} {1110}{Ara_61}{Zarówno Żmije, jak i Chanowie, używają włóczni. Wiemy o tym z ich ataków.} {1111}{Ara_62}{Znajdziesz ją u wejścia do osady. Seth pewnie tam będzie.} {1112}{Ara_63}{Nikt nie wie na pewno, gdzie się ono znajduje, ale sfory wydają się nadchodzić z północnego wschodu.} {1113}{Ara_57}{To złe stworzenia. Uważaj na ich ogony. Ich jad może być zabójczy, jeżeli ktoś się nim nie zajmie.} {1114}{Ara_62}{Znajdziesz ją u wejścia do osady. Seth pewnie tam będzie.} {1115}{Ara_52}{Wspaniały młodzieniec. Kapitan naszych Strażników. Zapewne jest teraz w ich kwaterze.} de:ARADESH.MSG en:ARADESH.MSG hu:ARADESH.MSG pt:ARADESH.MSG ru:ARADESH.MSG uk:ARADESH.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)